Listen To Your Heart
by MrHyphen
Summary: A tribute to bluefur x oakheart. Songfic. Oneshot. K plus for death


Hey Guys! I'm back. It's another songfic which is a tribute to BluefurxOakheart. Song is Listen to your Heart by DHT. Enjoy.

"Oakheart! What are you doing on our territory?" Bluefur spat as she saw Oakheart sunning himself on Thunderclan territory!

"What do you think I'm doing?" Oakheart asked lazily. "I just thought that the sun here was warmer."

"You arrogant furball!" Bluefur hissed. "Get out of my territory!"

"I won't forget you Bluefur." Oakheart called as he swam over to his side of the river.

A strange twinge lodged in Bluefur's heart as she saw him swim away.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"Bluefur, I need you." Oakheart whispered. "Meet me at Fourtrees tonight. Please."

"All right." Bluefur nodded and padded off.

"Are you all right?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Huh?" Bluefur muttered.

"Your paw. The thorn?" Thrushpelt inquired.

"Oh yeah, that. I got it out." Bluefur said. Bluefur risked one last glance back and saw Oakheart turning around and heading away.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Bluefur ran as fast as she could to Fourtrees, knowing she was late. Would he still be there? He was. Oakheart purred.

"You made it!" Oakheart whispered.

"Yes. I did." Bluefur sighed.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

"Oakheart. Oakheart. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Oakheart," Bluefur gulped. "I'm having your kits."

"You are?" Oakheart said in shock. Then he started to purr. "Great! I know you'll be a great mother!"

"Thank you."

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

"I don't know why you're not telling who the real father is." Thrushpelt said. "I won't ask. I'll love them like they were my kits."

"You would do that?" Bluefur asked.

"Yes." Thrushpelt nodded.

"Thank you. You are a true friend." Bluefur said quietly.

_and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

"Come my kits. Let's play a game." Bluefur whispered.

"A game!" Stonekit squealed. "I love games."

"Shhh." Bluefur scolded. "It's a game where we have to sneak out of camp because Shadowclan is attacking. If we wake any cat up. We lose the game."

"It's cold." Stonekit mewled.

"I'm hungry." Mistykit mewed. Mosskit didn't say anything.

"We're almost there kits. We're going to your father in Riverclan."

"Riverclan?" Mistykit squeaked.

"Yes, it's right here. Oakheart?"

"Yes?"

"They're here." To her kits, Bluefur said, "Go with your father young ones, okay?" As Oakheart arrived, Bluefur faced him and said, "Goodbye Oakheart. Goodbye kits." Then she turned around and ran towards Mosskit.

"Bluefur, where are you going?" Stonekit wailed.

"Don't go Bluefur!" Mistykit yowled. It was almost more than Bluefur could bear, but she continued on. She arrived by Mosskit and dug up the snow, than the dirt so no fox would get her daughter before burying her in the dirt and saying one last "Goodbye" before returning to camp and tearing a hole in the nursery and giving the alarm. "My kits! My kits are missing"!

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Listen to your heart....mm..mmm

Bluestar felt the water dragging her down into the river with the dogs when Oakheart comforting scent came over her. "Bluestar, swim. It's like walking in the forest, that's it." Bluefur struggled, but she was too weak and slowly gave up.

"Bluestar, not now. Our kits are waiting."

'Our kits!' Bluestar thought and gave her a boost of energy before she gave up again, with no strength left. Suddenly, jaws closed around her scruff and pulled her though the water. Fireheart!

"Keep your head up." Fireheart growled as he pulled her through the water. He was joined by two other cats as they pulled her to a small beach.

"Bluestar, wake up." Fireheart said. "It doesn't matter, I'm dying." Bluestar replied. Turning to her kits, Bluestar said. "Graypool was a good mother to you."

"She was." Stonepelt said.

"Please try to forgive her." Fireheart begged. Bluestar stiffened. It wouldn't help if Fireheart interfeared. Mistyfoot licked her pelt and said, "We forgive Bluestar."

"Thank you. Fireheaert don't worry, you are the fire, and you will blaze a trail through Thunderclan and become one of the greatest leaders the forest has ever seen!" Bluestar said.

"Don't talk like that. You won't die." Fireheart pleaded.

"I know I'm dying." Bluestar whispered. "Goodbye. Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Stonepelt." And with that, Bluestar died.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Thanks guys. R&R.


End file.
